leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade of the Ruined King
Blade of the Ruined King is a mythical item in League of Legends.Blade of the Ruined King item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe * (1400g) ** (400g) ** (800g) *** (400g) *** 400g ** 200g * (400g) * (400g) * 1000g Cost Analysis * 25 attack damage = 1000g * 15% life steal = 600g * 40% attack speed = 1333g ** Total Gold Value = 2933g * passive and active must have a combined value of at least 267g for the item to be gold efficient. Similar Items * * * * * Strategy * Champions who are highly dependent on basic attacks ( , , , , etc.) build this item due to the attack speed, lifesteal, moderate amount of attack damage, and the passive that helps boost their autoattacks. Champions with an attack speed steroids like , , or can synergize well with , making better use of the passive. * is a great item choice for practically any autoattacking champion that does percent health damage like and . It may even be considered for champions that deal percent health damage with an ability like or . * AD bruisers and assassins often build this item ( , , , , , etc.) because its active allows them to effectively chase important targets and deal a reasonable amount of damage. Notes * The passive on-hit damage can not crit as the bonus damage from the passive is not added onto your auto attack, but considered as bonus on hit effect damage. * The heal from the active effect will not be equal to 15% of the target's health which is calculated after considering damage mitigation effects. * is a strong counter to , as it provides armor, health, an attack speed slow and a movement speed slow; and the two actives mostly mitigate each other. * Disregarding the active ability and attack speed, to exceed damage gained by a fully stacked on a target, the target must have at least (100-25)/(0.05) = 1500 health. To deal more average damage to a target than a from full to no health, the target must have over 3000 health. * Despite apparent similarities to , deals damage proportional to the target's current health instead of maximum health. * Although and both have a in their recipe, their item actives are considered distinct from one another and will not put each other on cooldown, leading to a considerable degree of slowing if they are used in tandem. Trivia * is named after the mysterious "King" mentioned by the Altars on Twisted Treeline as the ruler of the Shadow Isles. * With the start of the preseason of Season 3 was removed and was replaced by . Patch history + + + 650 gold = 2850 gold * Attack damage reduced to 30 from 45. * Now grants 40% attack speed. * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * UNIQUE Passive adjusted to "Deals 5% of the target's current Health in bonus physical damage (max 90 damage vs. monsters and minions) on hit." * UNIQUE Active changed to "Deals 15% of target champion's maximum Health as physical damage (min. 100), heals for the same amount, and steals 30% of the target's Movement Speed for 4 seconds (60 second cooldown)." * UNIQUE Active range increased to 500 from 400. V3.02: * Attack damage increased to 45 from 40. * Current health damage increased to 5% from 4%. V1.0.0.152: * Cost increased to 2900 from 2825, combine cost reduced to 975 from 1000. * Damage type changed to physical from magical. V1.0.0.150: Added * Recipe: + 1000 gold = 2825 gold * +40 attack damage * +10% life steal * Unique Passive: Your attacks deal 4% of the target's current health in magic damage and heals you for half the amount (120 max vs. minions). * Unique Active: Drains target champion, dealing 150 physical damage plus 50% of your attack damage and healing you by the same amount. Additionally, you steal 30% of their movement speed for 2 seconds (1 minute cooldown). (500 range) }} References Category:Attack damage items Category:Attack speed items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Life steal items Category:Mythical items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Twisted Treeline items